Remember The Forgotten: Dark Legacy
by ItsMyCoffeeBreak
Summary: Months after the destruction of the One Ring, the members of the Fellowship settle down, thinking that everything would be peaceful. But disaster strikes and the disappearance of their husbands leads three women to journey far to find them- Summary inside
1. Preface: The Ones Lost From Legends

**Preface: The Lost Ones From Legends**

_Author: Bearer of Light_

Legends always speak of men. They speak of men who were once heroes and saved the world from future destruction, and of others who went on dangerous journeys, some returning, while others were never seen again.

One thing that legends always forget are the women. We are never considered in them, even if we helped the heroes in their troubled times. Other women were even the heroes themselves, but still, people were never told of them. We are always forgotten.

We deserve to be remembered.

We are the ones who journeyed far to find the ones we love who were taken from us, not knowing that we would learn something that could change the fate of our world. We are the ones who joined together, even though we were different, and sacrificed everything just to save the world's future from upcoming war that would be like no other.

We are the forgotten, and this is our story.


	2. Keslya: Prologue

**Keslya - Prologue**

_Author: Bearer of Light_

Lord Elrond said that he had healed me from my memories of my captivity in Mordor, but he also added that those memories would always be with me. Even though he tells me that I must forget them, I know that I cannot. I will not be able to forget the painful slash of a whip against my bareback… The cries of pain and death from others who were with me…

Elrond sent me to Eryn Lasgalen after treating me in Rivendell. He says that I was born here and raised in the woods long before I was captured. I did not recall anything of that place, but trusting him, I went there.

I stayed in Eryn Lasgalen for a few days, pondering over whether to stay or not. On my second day of stay, I discovered that I had the gift of healing. Slaét, the oldest and only healer in Thranduil's kingdom, begged me to stay so that he could teach me more about curing and taking care of the wounded. In the end, I decided to stay, thinking that I could start my life my life over with peace, love, and happiness. But I was wrong.

Even though Slaét protested, I decided to live in a tree rather than inside the king's halls. Being outside made me feel free while living inside felt like I was enclosed by walls and couldn't do anything I want freely. I occupied a tall beech tree near the caves, living in the bottom of the tree rather than the top.

Near the roots of the tree, there was a huge hole that opened up to a room just perfect for someone to live in. There were small, cool grooves in the inside of the tree that were just right to store herbs in. I slept in a small area where the roots had parted which was extremely comfortable when fur covers were placed in it.  
After nearly a month of living there, I heard small footsteps walk cautiously into my room. By the silent and careful steps that the figures were taking, I could easily tell that they were sneaking into my home with a small tinge of guilt at knowing that I didn't give them permission to come in.

Through narrow eyes, I watched the small figures cautiously move towards my storage of herbs. As one of them stuck their hand into it, I quietly sat up.

"Ah, what a lovely morning it is!" I spoke, stretching my arms out with a yawn. The two children jerked up at hearing my voice and looked down at their feet with shame in their eyes.

"And may I ask, what are you two doing here?" I turned to grab the comb that was set on a nearby table.

"We were looking for some mint, my lady." The young boy named Adrían said, meeting my gaze with an uneasy look.

"Naneth needs it for a stew she's making!" His younger sister, Lestréa piped in brightly.

"A stew?" I asked with surprise as I ran the comb through my hair. "All you needed was mint and you just went into my room without even asking?"

"We're sorry, my lady, but we didn't want to disturb you," Adrían explained in a quiet tone.

"Please don't tell Nana!" Lestréa begged with her tiny hands clasped behind her back.

I studied them for a moment and then walked over to my store of herbs. "Well, I guess you two do know what you did was wrong-"

"Oh yes, we do!"

"And I suppose that you won't do it again-"

"Yes, my lady. We promise we will not sneak into your room without your permission again!" The children said in unison.

"Then in that case," I pulled a couple green leaves out of a small hole, "you can have your mint and tell your naneth that I was already awake when you came here." I placed the herbs into Adrían's hand.

The young elf smiled up at me shyly. "Thank you, Lady Keslya!" He grabbed his sister's hand and darted out of my room. I stood out by the doorway, watching as the two children raced back to their home with high spirits in their steps.

Childhood, I thought silently. Oh how I wish I could remember mine. I went back inside and started braiding my long, dark hair. As I was just tying the end with a piece of dry skin, I heard a familiar voice speak.

"Keslya, he's returned!" My best friend, Caédoth, stuck her head into my room with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Who's returned?" I ask, tying a yellow sash around my waist.

"The father of my child! He's returned!" she replied with delight.

I raised an eyebrow. "Child?" I began to ask. "You have a-"

But before I could finish what I was saying, Caédoth quickly disappeared as she came. Deciding to try and find the answer myself, I stepped outside only to see many people join in a crowd that was waiting for something near the path. I walked up to the end of the crowd, standing on the tips of my toes so I could see what all the commotion was about. Seeing nothing but a faint figure over the heads of many people, I decided to wait and find out who exactly this 'father of Caédoth's child' was.

Soon the crowd parted to allow an open space for the figure to walk through. The figure turned out to be an elf, blond haired with sparkling blue eyes. As he walked through the crowd of elves, I saw many women run up to him and quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"Legolas, you've returned!" Several people cried out with joy.

I watched in silence as he continued to walk in the crowd, laughing and hugging several people that came up to him. Then, I noticed that he was coming towards me. I faced his direction without any hesitation, not knowing what to do.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an elleth holding a child in her arms that was clapping his hands with delight. I noticed that several people were shooting hostile gazes at the dwarf that was following Legolas, clearly trying to show that he was not welcome. I focused my eyes on the figure before me and noticed that he was now facing me. I stared up unblinkingly into his blue eyes that seemed to be examining me closely.

"Would you like a kiss, O fair maiden?' he asked me quietly.

"No, my lord." I bowed my head slightly then returned my gaze to his. He tilted his head, his eyes now filled with interest.

"I'll see you later, my maiden."

I stood there with my eyes seeming to be frozen by his. I felt like I was unconscious, or at least hypnotized like a snake would to his prey.

"My lord, your father wishes to see you." An elf said, making Legolas jerk his gaze away from me.

"I'll be there," he said, turning to follow the king's messenger.

I felt his eyes suddenly dart back to me and I lowered my gaze, pretending to find a sudden interest in people's shoes. When I heard his footsteps leave, I unknowingly stared back at him as he walked away.

_Now why does he look familiar? _I scratched my neck in confusion. _I know I've seen him somewhere..._

_~()~()~()~_

I hummed to myself quietly as I chewed on the sweet, bright red berry. Today was one of the rare days that I wasn't busy. There were a couple people whose wounds had to be checked, and a child that had gotten stung by a bee. No one had serious injuries, and I found out that I had the whole day to myself.

I spent it with Caédoth, just mostly walking in the forest and watching the squirrels chase each other in branches while the birds were quietly singing their cheerful songs that would lighten up anyday. We returned back near sundown and I cursed myself after remembering that the stocks were nearly empty and needed to be filled. After eating a short supper of rabbit and bread, I forced myself to the task of checking herbs.

Opening a small packet that carried some greens, I drew back as I scented something sharp in the air. Staring down at the small, crushed leaves, I saw a light green substance that was clinging to several of them.

"Mold." I muttered as I closed the packet. "I must have forgotten to dry my hands off last time I grabbed some. Waste of yarrow."

Holding the pouch in both hands, I settled it outside near my doorway. I placed a dark red stone on it that was a sign to everyone that it must not be touched. Placing a hand in my hair, I turned around only to stop when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you busy, my lady?"

I turned around as I recognized the voice and saw him standing nearly a foot away from me. I found myself avoiding his eyes, instead turning down to the ground.

"Busy?" I cleared my throat and forced my gaze to meet his. "No, not really. Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing serious," he answered lightly. "My arms itch and I think it's from poison ivy."

"Why didn't you go see Slaét?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"He was asleep."

_Figures,_ I thought. I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. I tried not to watch as he went inside, laughing quietly at the thought that just came to me. It was mostly children who came to me with poison ivy, not warriors!

"Sit down," I ordered him as I went to my storage and pulled out a few herbs. "Now tell me-" I paused to think of his name, "Legolas, when did your back start feeling itchy?"

"Nearly an hour ago. I was out hunting."

"An hour?" Once I had gathered all the herbs I need, I quickly walked to his side and stared down at the light red skin that outline the muscles in his arms. Placing some angelica in my mouth, I started chewing it up into a paste.

"So, how long have you been here?" He asked as I began placing the poultice onto his skin.

"Nearly three months," I replied as I rubbed the juices in with my fingers.

"Three months?" Legolas said in a thoughtful voice. "No wonder I have not seen you here before."

"My lord, could you please roll up your sleeves? They're getting in the way..."

He stared down at his hands which were covered in paste. "I really can't seem to."

Of course! What was I thinking?

"Have you been to Rivendell?" he asked, watching as I edged his sleeves upwards.

"Yes. I lived there for nine months before moving here," I answered quietly.

I heard him turn his head. "I remember you!" he exclaimed, "Weren't you the one Elrond was teaching?"

I swallowed before speaking. "Yes," I whispered.

"I remember walking past his room and seeing Elrond teaching you of the different languages in Middle-Earth. He asked me to practice with you." Legolas turned around to face me. "I must say that you have gotten better-"

"Would you please stop moving your arms?" I asked in a slightly raised voice. "You're making me mess up!"

"I'm sorry, my lady," he apologized, growing still. "Do you remember me?"

"Just faintly. I remember your eyes, that's all." I stepped back to my storage. "It's done, just don't touch it. Give it some time to dry."

"What is your name?"

"Keslya."

There was a long pause. "May I ask why such a fair lady like you is not married yet?" I heard him say.

"Married?" I laughed as I faced him. "I have been courted by many; many who give me gifts and treat me well. There have been many men that I could already be married with, but I choose not to."

"And why is that?"

"Because… I am not interested in their expensive gifts and their sweet-talking." I replied as I examined some coltsfoot.

"And what pleases you?"

I pretended not to hear him and continued to rummage through the many herbs. "Ah, I've run out of comfrey and laurel! Now that's eight herbs I need to find tomorrow!" I counted on my fingers. "Comfrey, laurel, marigold, woodruff, yarrow, dock, fennel, and lythe."

"Why doesn't Slaét give you some of his?" Legolas asked. "I'm certain that he has a large amount hidden in storage."

"He says that if I am to be a healer, I must learn to get supplies on my own," I answered. "He's like that." I walked over to him and touched his back. "It's dry."

I heard him pull sown his sleeves as I walked back to my hoard. "Thank you," he said softly. I expected him to leave but grew surprised when he didn't. Shrugging off his presence, I pretended to be busy, hoping that he would soon discover that he was not needed anymore. But he stayed and after a few moments, I stopped and watched him over my shoulder.

"How can you just run off into battle without even knowing whether you will survive or not?" I questioned him in a quiet voice.

"In a battle, I tend to not think of myself but of others," he replied. "When you're fighting, you think of the future of the world and your families. The safety of our families is worth risking our lives."

"But don't you fear death?"

"Yes, I must admit that I fear it. But if death wishes to claim you, you cannot escape from it." He stood and came to my side. "Do you need help-"

"No, my lord! I was just going to bed anyway," I stretched out my arms and yawned. "Good night, my lord. Leave safely." I walked over to my small desk and picked up my comb.

"Goodnight, my lady." Legolas bowed his head slightly and turned to leave. I watched his retreating back and dropped my comb as I raced out to my doorway and leaned out.

"Legolas!" I called and smiled as he turned around. "Next time you want to visit me, don't rub poison ivy on yourself on purpose!"

Even from the distance, I could see his cheeks redden. I watched as he quickly turned around and ran back towards the cave. Sighing, I glanced up at the branches of my tree only to see a small figure seated on one of them.

"Ooo! The Lady Keslya's in love!" The small voice said with excitement. "Keslya loves Prince Legolas! Keslya loves Prince Legolas!"

Before the young elf could even react, I climbed up the tree and placed my hand over his mouth. "Quiet, Adrían!" I whispered. "Don't say a word of this to anyone or else I'll tell your nana that you woke me up this morning and are staying up far past your bedtime. Fair deal?"

He quickly nodded his head and climbed back down the tree. Little scamp, I thought to myself as I jumped down and went back into my hollow. Staring up at the moon, I assured myself that I felt nothing towards him.

He's a distraction, that's all. I argued silently. A distraction.

~()~()~()~

I did not notice when I dozed off, and woke up to the bright sunlight shining in my room. Standing, I remembered about the yarrow that needed to be thrown out and went outside to do the task. To my surprise, the yarrow was not there. I stared down at the leaf wrap that was placed underneath the red stone and picked it up. Surprise filled me when I saw all the herbs I needed inside it and I closed my eyes.

I did not know that meeting his gaze would be my first mistake.


	3. Arwen: Prologue

**Arwen - Prologue**

_Author: Kitt Otter_

He was just a boy when we first met. It was evening in the woods of Imladris soon after I had returned from Lothlórien, when I heard him call for Tinúviel. It was so strange I paused, almost lost for words. We talked long and throughout he did not veil his interest. His nobility and youthful frankness were charming, true, yet what was a boy to me? I had had many suitors, some of whom I had played with as a girl, others grim lords who had seen the Wars. I had seen a full age pass, countless turns of the dome of stars. Our experiences could never match. We could never be companionable.

He was not deterred by my uncommitted words or the rebukes of my father. I thought for my father most then, and assured him I felt nothing for Estel. Yet when he left Imladris soon after our first meeting, I grew both weary and restless, and could find no peace with my friends or brothers or father. So I returned to Lórien, and there, after many years, I finally saw him again. He was no longer a boy but a man of great sorrows and deeds – for number of deeds and griefs is how my people reckon age. He had seen more of the world, more perils and more darkness than many of my own people. I could not refuse him then. I knew his spirit was to join with mine from that day on in Lórien.

Breathing in deeply, I looked down on the white city from the seventh wall. I loved the mountain wind that flushed away the stale stillness. It was like Imladris, where fresh breezes from the Misty Mountains were constant and pleasant. I had seen the great towers of Mithlond when my mother took ship and had been overwhelmed at their magnificence, that mere hands could sculpt things to match the mountains themselves in loftiness. It did not prepare me for Minas Tirith. The white tower and the seven walls, with all of their enclosed fountains, monuments and houses, were beautiful still after an age and many wars. However, as Legolas told my husband more than once, the city needed more green things. I had my own garden, but now it was winter, and I sorely missed seeing trees as I walked down the streets.

It had been seven months to the day since our marriage. I started to closely count time since his departure with the Ring-bearer and the Company, watching the sun set each day, hoping he too was watching it, alive and well. From morning to night, alone, I wove him his standard, breathing a prayer into each strand for his safety. The habit of counting time I keep, now not from anxiety, but from the fullness of each day I have with him, because I know they will not forever last.

And almost those days did not happen. It was terrifying and strange, but that is the tale I now tell.

I came up onto the wall after a meeting with carpenters, who wanted approval for their drawings of new houses in the first level. I did love that work, and all the more if it lightened the burdens on Estel. We tried to always be together and to share the labors of healing, overseeing, approving...

I felt his eyes on me and heard his long, soft stride down the stony pavilion. I smiled to feel him so near, at my side.

"More messengers from Harad have arrived," he said softly.

I looked at him. His face, tanned and hard from years of wandering, was more lined today than I had seen it in weeks.

He had not slept night before. I had heard him pacing on the terrace outside our room. He had many things to consider these days, for so much had to be done and so many people still suffered from the war. Much of the city and the settlements around it were still in ruins. Our people struggled to adjust to lives that centered on living and not on preparing for what would next emerge from the East. Our present greatest concern was for the care of the many maimed soldiers and widowed wives, and we oversaw projects to help them find occupations to support their families.

Despite small, expected setbacks, these projects were proceeding well, and I knew it was not simply on their account he lost sleep. He was worried about the Haradrim. Many tribes still resisted talk of his terms for peace, and there were even men in Gondor who were reluctant to have friendship between a people they had slain and been slain by for many lifetimes. Two weeks before, one of Harad's messengers had been attacked and killed outside the city. The attacker was never found. It had undone much what my husband had accomplished over many delicate gatherings.

I rested my hand on his. "We will explain what happened. It will be fine. Shall we make ourselves ready?"

"First," he picked a tendril of my hair loose – he claimed he did not like it fully bound. "I must repose with my lady."

"Not in view of all, my lord," I said, stepping back, still grasping his hand.

He laughed, and I let him pull me forward. I loved seeing the lines and harness fall away in his laugher, like evening rain over a dusty field. I dropped my head on his shoulder, and we circled slowly like we once did on that mid-summer eve, feet bare in the grass in Lórien. Then I saw it over his back. My chest tightened and my arm fell from him.

"Look! What could that be?"

He turned. In the east over the wall was Mordor. The sun shone over its browned land, its lifelessness the only trace of the dark one who had once dwelled there. He looked back at me, but I did not return his gaze. "I see nothing. What is it? Arwen?"

I met his eyes again; they were shifting and searching. I felt a stab in my heart. I could not bear causing him more worry.

I laughed. "I thought I saw smoke over the mountains. But it was just cloud." I took his hand again. "Come, Estel, let us meet with our guests."

His lifted brow told that he was not satisfied, but he said nothing and turned his lips into a small grin. We walked arm-in-arm to the tower. I did not dare look over my shoulder lest he see me. I convinced myself it really had been just a cloud, and unless I could prove otherwise, I needed not trouble him with it. Still, I felt the pang of guilt. I never had kept anything from him. Yet surely this was harmless.

Never had I made a graver mistake.


	4. Tahani: Prologue

**Tahani - Prologue**

_Author: Ar-Feiniel_

_Notes:Ar-feiniel present and accounted for! I'm introducing a different character to the story: Tahani (TAH-ha-nee), a woman of Harad, who should also be remembered in legend. __  
__Sincerest gratitude to Beol and Kitt for letting me be a part of this and to Rhovanion for editing and co-writing with me. :)_

The rays of Anor beat relentless down as I wandered the sands of Harad. I lifted my head slightly and peered around at my surroundings. As far as my auburn-brown eyes could see, there was naught but glittering sand. Here and there were dotted a palm tree or two. I lifted my head a bit more unto the sky and it was as blue as sapphire gems, much like the shade of my husband's eyes. I sighed and rested both my hands on my spear, leaning on it for support, as if my thoughts were burdening me. _Altair…I search for you…Next month marks our anniversary…eight years I have been married to you, my love…_

I married Altair when I had seen but nineteen summers and he twenty and one. He was a candlewick by trade, like his father, Ruhi, before him. Altair had been my companion since our youthful days in the nomadic Tribe of Haydar. Living a meandering life amidst the barren, glistening sands of Harad was not always an easy life, but Altair did what he could to make it accommodating for me. He was gentle and light-hearted and he had a playful humor. He had long, black, curly hair that extended down to his shoulders and he had a clean-shaven face. Altair was reasonably muscular and tall, living as a nomad and with uncommon blue eyes. _Which I miss._

I was overjoyed when he asked me to be his wife, secretly loving him for so many years before. Together we went hand-in-hand to my father, Qasim, for his blessing. He knew Altair was a childhood friend of mine, and believed his love for me to be genuine. Our families gathered in a large tent to celebrate our union. The village shaman attended our ceremony as custom. After Altair and I declared our love for one another, she tattooed our hands with black ink with the symbol of marriage.

Remembering this, I glanced down at my hands clutching my spear. Upon them were two serpents facing each other, connected and entwined. All down my fingers a series of interlocking patterns are etched in ink.

Being married to Altair, I was left with the responsibilities of taking of our household and children, fetching water from the oasis, making meals, mending and washing garments; and even when Altair's work load was too great, I assisted him with the making of candles and lanterns and I went hunting in the desert to bring dinner home. Over the course of our union, Altair had helped me to bear two lovely children, Kalia and Nizar. Kalia, my ever curious daughter has seen six summers, and Nizar, my more reserved son, only four. Kalia looks like me, with a round face and auburn-brown almond shaped eyes, however she has her father's curly hair. Nazir has his father's angular face, but my brown eyes and straight hair. _Oh how I detested leaving them…_

_"Mama, Mama!"—Kalia tugged on my skirt—"Why must you go? Papa left, just as you try, and he has not returned! I don't want you to leave, too! I won't let you, Mama!" _

_Tears ran Kalia checks, and for a moment, I considered staying. I lowered myself to see eye-to-eye with Kalia and took her little hands in mine. _

"_Kalia, my darling, do you remember what I told you, right after your Papa left?" My child shook her head, dark hair swaying about, and looked up at me, eyes baleful. I sighed and stroked her head, pulling her close to me. I then drew away slightly and held her tear-stained face in my marked hands. _

"_Kalia, no matter how far away Papa is, part of his sprit will always be with you, just as mine will be." My daughter slowly nodded her head, letting my words of comfort sink in. I let go of her and slowly stood up. _

"_Now, do you not miss Papa as I do?" _

_Kalia nodded frantically. "Of course I do, Mama! But I don't want to have to miss you, too!" She cried, hugging my leg. _

_I sighed and stroked her head again. "Kalia, I need you to be strong for me. Nizar needs you even though it may not seem like he does. Can you look after Nizar for me?" _

_Kalia tried to hastily wipe away her tears and straighten herself up as best she could. "Yes, Mama! I will do it for you!" She declared, confidently. _

_I turned away from my daughter to gaze upon my son. Nizar immediately turned away from me, so I would not see his tears. I stepped towards him, knelt down to his height, and beheld him in my arms. "Oh Nizar, you do not have to hide your tears from me. I understand. I am setting off to the lands in the West, to bring home your Papa, alright?" _

_Nizar nodded his head jerkily. I took his small, brown hand in mine, opened his clenched hand, and pressed my lips to his palm. I then took his palm and pressed it to the side of his face. _

"_Nizar, whenever you feel sad or alone, just press this hand to your face and remember my love." _

_Nizar closed his eyes to better soak up my affection. He then opened his eyes and pulled his hand away, so he could reach into the pocket of his tunic. Nizar placed a smooth, burgundy-red pebble into my hand with grey swirled patterns. He folded his arms behind his back, shifted his weight to his right side, and smiled shyly. _

"_I found this in the oasis, Mama. I want you to have it. Maybe it's lucky." _

_I closed my fingers around the pebble, ruffled his coarse dark hair, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for this lovely gift, Nizar. I will keep it close to my heart." _

_Nizar beamed. "I love you, Mama." _

_I brushed my fingers down the side of his face. "I love you too, my darling." _

_I turned my attention from my son, to my parents. I looked first to my mother, Inaya, her dark hair lined with silvery strands. _

"_Mama, thank you for agreeing to look after my children." _

_Mama took my hands in hers. _

"_Do not trouble yourself, my darling, Tahani. I am most honored to look over my darling grandchild on your behalf. They will be safe with us. I assure you." _

_I bowed my head to her a little and kissed her cheek.  
"Thank you, Mama." _

_I then turned to my tall, bearded father, Qasim. I wrapped my arms around him, as he did me. "Thank you, Papa." _

_We pulled away from each other and he gripped my shoulders. _

"_Tahani, who knows what has become of your husband in the Western lands, but it is right for you to go in search of him." _

_He pulled a hunting spear up from the sand and presented it to me. I took it in my hands and ran my hands down the Acacia-wood shaft. The middle of the shaft was wrapped in whicker for better grip and serrated, iron, triangle-shaped blade was attached to the top. "Here, take my spear, for it will serve you better than it could serve me here. Do not fear, I will make another when time permits so I can hunt again, but right now it is you who needs it. The West holds things uncertain for our kind, be wary." _

"_I accept this weapon with honor, Papa. I will be vigilant and I will look out for myself in the foreign lands that await me." _

_He pulled me close again. "Just—return to us safe. Alright?" _

_After he let me go, I nodded firmly. "I will return to you without harm, Papa. Sprits willing." _

_I walked over to my husband's parents. I bowed my head slightly to them. _

"_Do not fear, parents of my husband. I will try my hardest to return your son to you." _

_Ruhi smiled faintly. "Then go with my blessing, child. May the Sprits guide you on your noble quest." _

_Karida placed her hands on her hips. "Just you make sure you bring that lout home to us, you hear?" _

_I nodded. "I hear and understand, completely." _

_Karida was a bit more proud than the lot of us. _

_With spear and possessions in hand, I turned to the West. I began to walk. _

"_May the Sprits protect you and Anor be at your back, always!" Kalia called out, jumping up and down and waving her arms. _

_I smiled at them, my family. _

"_I bid you the same, my family. May we meet again." _

_Again I faced the West, and I marched on, trying hard not to look back. Trying hard to fight back my own tears._

As I dragged my feet across the warm sand, I drowned in another oasis of memories, ones that explained why I had set out on my journey…

_"Altair! Why must you go? We have a family together! We need you!" I paused a moment, grasped his face in my hands and added more softly, "…I need you," _

_Altair closed his beautiful blue eyes and held my hand to his face. "Beloved Tahani," he began. "You know that I love you, and that I love our children very much. But, I love Harad too, and Harad needs me." _

_I shook my head and pressed up against his sturdy chest; he wrapped his comforting arms around me and I could breathe in his scent. It was musky, pleasant, and manly, though it was partially masked by the wax he worked with, but I didn't care. This could have been the last time I could be beheld by him. _

"_Altair, my love," I looked up into his eyes, trying to intimidate him into not leaving with a fierce gaze, though it was futile. "You are not the kind of man that can kill! Aside from that, I do not trust the orcs, and neither does the King. They are cruel, wicked beings that will not care if you live or die, if we live or die! I don't want you to die!" _

_The thought of losing him had been unbearable, so I began to weep in his arms. My husband gently stroked my hair, and he tried to brush my tears away. He smiled faintly. _

"_Come now, my wife. Tears do no justice to your beauty." _

_I too, made an effort to smile at his compliment, though fear had prevented me from enjoying it. "My love, I do not relish the thought of having to take another man's life, and I share your concern about the trustworthiness of the orcs, but they number far greater than us; resisting them would only bring greater harm to us, to you, and I cannot allow anyone to harm you. Remember that, my love." _

_I nodded slowly, his words resonating in my mind so I would not forget. "Besides, Uncle Shahin is Chief, my father's sister, Cantara, his wife. It is my duty as his wife's brother's son to fight beside him in battle, despite my thoughts. You would not have us turn our back on the Tribe of Haydar, would you, my love?" _

_My heart sank to bottom of my chest. I could not dissuade him. _

_Altair must have noticed my melancholy sentiment because he embraced me tighter and said, "Since I will be going to a foreign land, I shall bring you back something. What would you like me to bring back to you? I hear that in the West, the people there ride strange creatures called 'horses'. How about I bring you back one? That way, you would the only woman in Harad with a horse! Or how about the children? I could bring them home something too! Like a colorful pebble from the shores of Belfalas. I have always wanted to gaze upon the sea. Perhaps, when the war is over, I will take you there on your horse!" _

_I tried desperately to smile at him. I did not want his last memory of me to be one of anguish. I snuggled closer to his warmth. "Altair, that is all very heartfelt of you, but—all I need is for you to come home to us safe. Please tell me you will do that!" I pleaded. _

_Altair smiled a sad smile, lavished on me the gentlest of caresses, and said to me in replay, "Tahani, my wife, even though I may be going far away, my spirit shall always remain here, in your heart," Altair placed his warm, brown palm on my heart and I closed my eyes, to better soak up his affectionate love. _

_He turned away for a moment and presented me with an ornate wood and glass lantern. In the wood, were carved, painted, golden spiraling patterns and in the lantern was a candle almost the same shade of blue that his eyes were. _

"_I made this for you, so that you would remember that I am the light in your life just as you are mine." _

_I smiled as I accepted his thoughtful gift. I hastefully looked around for something meaningful to give to him. I took a deep breath as I removed the circular, gold amulet my mother had given me, and placed it around his neck. _

"_My mother's amulet. Take it with you to remember me. May it protect you from harm and bring you good fortune." _

_My husband held it thoughtfully between his fingers before he thanked me. As another custom, we gave one another a lock of our hair, to symbol carrying a part of your loved ones with you. _

"_I love you, Altair," I whispered. _

"_I love you too, Tahani," We pressed our lips up against one another in the dark of night, savoring our limited time together... After a while he pulled away from me and we laid down to our rest. _

"_Altair," I began, addressing a new concern. "How will we tell our children? They will not hear this well." I said motioning to our sleeping children nearby, hoping they were not feigning rest. _

_Altair smiled sadly. "I know…I will leave in two days so we will have time to prepare on how best to tell them."  
"It seams a rather weighty thing to prolong, but perhaps you are right." _

_Silence fell between us and my mind brooded over the terrible possible things that could fall upon my husband on his foolish campaign. _

"_Altair, traveling to Gondor is not like traveling to the oasis. Surely you will not walk the entire way?"  
Altair motioned to the spear propped up against the canvas wall of our tent. _

"_Fear not, I've got my javelin: it'll be time for travlin'." He jested, making an attempt to lighten my worried state. _

_I tried to laugh with him. "Altair, you can't possibly expect to fight the metal-men of Gondor with that!"  
Altair chuckled, "Of course not, dearest! I shall be given a bow. I shall stand next to Uncle Shahin atop his Mumakil." _

_Even though this was the safest position for Altair to fight, I still worried for him. _

_I wrapped my arms around him. "Just please promise you will try to be safe." _

_Altair rolled on to his other side to face me. "Fear not, dear Tahani—I will."_

I wiped the sweat off my brow. _How ironic that now I make the same journey Altair and I jested about, with only foot and javelin._ Once more I leaned on my spear for support. I glanced back at the many of my footsteps in the sand.

_What a long way I have come, many days I have traveled. But, I have made the journey on my own two feet—does that make me—stronger than him?_ I chuckled softly at the thought.

I then turned my head back to the West and the rays of Anor had turned the sky orange with its setting. I squinted at the horizon and spotted a color that was most queer to me.

It was the color green.


	5. Keslya: The Dark Side of Reality

Welcome back! Got all your reviews, just don't know how to respond to them... If anyone knows, please tell me!

WARNING: Keslya: Prologue has been re-edited and I have added more lovely information to it. I highly suggest that you go back and re-read it in order for this chapter to make more sense to you.

This chapter is rated T for mild torture and suggestive sex between a married couple.

Chapter takes place on June 6, 1420

Keslya: The Dark Side of Reality

The girl came on the darkest night of the year.

The loud screech of a large, rusted metal door sounded deafeningly in the still darkness, freeing me from the light clutches of sleep that were filled with nothing but agonizing torture that made you scream for death. My eyes drowsily flickered open and I watched through narrow slits as a tall, dark-cloaked figure slithered into the small, cold room of my prison.

"Learn your lesson yet, filthy maggot?" A razor sharp voice hissed into my ear and I flinched as I felt a few clammy fingers rest under my chin. Anger engulfed over my entire being and I barely stopped myself from punching the figure in the chest.

_You need to calm yourself._ I thought with my eyes closed, reminding myself of what Anivîl had told me. _Just nod yes and get out of here._

I slowly nodded, drawing in a deep breath as my master's hands roughly passed over my bare body.

"Excellent. I hope that this scar shall remind you in the future of what happens when one tries to escape and fails." Mouth smiled wickedly before kicking me with the sharpened edge of one of his booted feet. "Now get up!"

A loud yelp escaped from my lips as the boot's heel dug into flesh and I swiftly pulled myself up onto my feet before Mouth had time to do something worse. The loud clang of the door closing echoed through the dirt halls as I limped my way out of my week old prison and I uneasily glanced back to see that the black shadow of my master was only a few inches away from me.

With my head lowered, I silently inspected every corner we passed, desperately searching for something that would lead to freedom. But after climbing a few steps and stumbling across another dark hall, I found nothing except empty cells filled with the bleached skeletons of age old slaves that had died down here and several patched up holes that were guarded by many orcs as a few dirt covered slaves sealed the openings up with large, stone blocks that were a million times stronger than the ones it had replaced. There wasn't even a single strand of light to give me hope and disappointment filled my mind as Mouth threw me back into the small comfort of my old cell. My scarred fingers dug into the hard ground and I half-listened as the retreating footsteps of my master gradually faded away until there was nothing left but silence.

"It's Keslya!" A low voice whispered and I groaned as someone gently lifted me off the floor and set me on a large clump of straw.

"Keslya, what happened?" A woman asked and I opened my eyes to three pale faces looking down at me with worry shining in their darkened orbs.

"I didn't see anything," I murmured, rolling onto my side so that my back was to them. "I tried to find a way to escape, but there isn't any. I thought I saw a way out but one of his guards found me and tossed me in the dungeon." I paused and a single tear slowly streamed down my face. "There's no way out… There's no more hope."

"I thought I told you to stop doing anything foolish." Another voice spoke and the owner of it tenderly stroked my hair. "Did they hurt you again?"

"Yes." I croaked. "But you don't need to know where."

"Yes, I do."

"Please, Anivîl. You don't need to know-"

"By all the gods, Keslya, stop being so stubborn!" Anivîl said sharply and he lifted my head up until I was staring deep into his warm, green gaze. "Now where does it hurt?"

"Nowhere-"

"Tell him the truth, dearie." The older woman told me with kindness in her voice. "It won't hurt to tell him."

I grew easy as Anivîl continued to run his fingers through my hair and I settled the side of my head on his knee. "Everywhere." I stopped to swallow my tears. "It feels like he tore my insides out and scattered them about like chicken feed."

The man sighed and he carefully traced his fingers over my body. I forced myself to stay still as he tried to feel for any wounds, crying out as he finally came across the wet area along my spine.

"You got whipped." He uttered and I grew confused whether he meant it as a question or not.

I silently nodded in reply.

"This doesn't look like any ordinary whip wound." Anivîl gently dabbed the blood with his ragged tunic. "I fear it might be worse…"

The other woman drew in her breath with horror. "He didn't use the Whip of Thorns, did he?"

My silent response was enough to answer her question.

"Oh shit!" Anivîl dropped the bloodied rag and began to pace around the room. "I'll kill him! I'll twist that whip around his neck until he'll be screaming for mercy!"

"What is it?" I tried to lift myself up but my right arm gave out from under me and I crashed back onto the dirty straw. "What's wrong?"

"No one survives after being whipped by the thorned one." The old woman gave me a pitiful look. "The wound is too deep to heal-"

"I will make you better, Keslya!" Anivîl dropped onto his knees beside me and pressed his lips against mine. "You have the greatest healer in the world here to help you. You will survive! We will get out of here alive and-"

"Quit your gabbling about escaping!" An orc shouted and my friends quickly covered me as it fumbled our cell door open. "No one's gonna be escaping anytime soon. Sauron will be watching your every move. You're his slaves, aye, forever meant to be damned."

"What are you doing here?" Anivîl snarled with his hands clenched into fists. "If you come for Keslya, then I must have you know that you won't be getting her!"

"Nah, I don't want that witch; she'll be dead by tomorrow." The orc kicked a small figure into our cell. "I came to deliver your new cellmate. She'll be spending her whole life down here with the rest of you so make yourselves comfortable!"

A weak whimper came from the girl as the door sealed shut and my friends studied her from a far distance.

"Poor thing." The young woman shook her head. "She's going to be spending the rest of her life in hell-"

"It's morning! Rise and shine!"

CLING, CLASH CLASH, BANG!

The annoying sound of metal beating against metal woke me from my slumber and I lazily opened one eye only to find Adrían beaming down at me.

"Come on, Lady Keslya!" The boy begged with his hands tightly gripping a silver pan and spoon. "It's time to wake up! You promised that we'd be leaving in the morning!"

"Did I?" I yawned and I slowly pulled myself up until I was seated on my bedroll. "Surely I did not mean this early!"

"Yes you did!" Adrían tapped his small sandaled foot in annoyance. You promised that we'd reach Minas Tirith in a few days!"

"Didn't your naneth ever tell you not to disturb old sleeping warriors and their wives?" Someone's arms wrapped around me and I let the owner of them pull me back down beside him. "Go and let me spend a few more peaceful minutes with my wife."

"But-"

"No buts, Adrían. And besides, I bet you a million silver coins that Gimli isn't even awake yet-"

"Get up, laddie!" A gruff voice boomed into our tent and Legolas buried his face into the hollow of my neck. "The sun is already high in the sky and surely your lass won't want to be cuddled by you till sundown, right?"

"You're right, Gimli." Legolas gave a resigned sigh as I squirmed out from his grasp. Straightening the wrinkles in my dress, I grabbed my thin cloak and smiled down at the dwarf. "I suppose I shall pack everything and make sure we're ready to continue traveling." I nodded to Adrían who was demanding my husband to pay his bet. "Come with me. We shall go search for herbs if we get finished packing before the men do."

Of course what I said didn't turn out to be true. It turned out that the men had finished packing the tents and loading the horses the same time we also completed our task and I had to assure Adrían that we would have another chance to find herbs very soon.

"Is the boy fascinated with plants or is there something else you're not telling me?" Legolas asked as he saddled Arod and helped me onto the white stallion's back.

"Adrían wants to be a healer." I replied as he mounted behind me. "He's been begging me to teach him about all the different types of herbal treatments ever since we first left for Gondor."

"So that's why the boy's coming with us." My husband wrapped his arms around me and held the reins in one hand. "He didn't even give me a chance to spend some time with you."

"Oh, Legolas, I'm sorry about what I said!" I rested my head against his chest and stared up into his tender blue gaze. "You know I wouldn't mind spending the whole entire day in your arms!"

"We've been married for nearly five months and yet we haven't even had a single second to ourselves! There were my father's duties back home and you had your healing duties as well." He lightly kissed the top of my head. "I was hoping that we'd finally have some privacy on this journey but the Valar always seem to be ruining my plans." The prince paused before sighing. "I never meant for anyone to come with us."

I chewed my lip thoughtfully. "Perhaps once we reach Minas Tirith we can finally have some time to ourselves-"

"I am afraid that cannot be so, nenu-nin." Legolas told me softly. "King Elessar will probably need my help with a few orc attacks and you'll likely be busy teaching Adrían the ways of a healer…" He trailed off and watched me as he said, "And Arwen might want to speak with you."

I sniffed and crossed my arms with a scowl. "Why would I want to talk to her?"

Lady Arwen and I had never gotten along. Ever since she met me when I first came to Imladris, she accused me of being a spy of Sauron. The only conversations we had involved insults and a few curses in the Black Speech (of course, I was the one yelling the curses).

"All I'm asking for is that you get along with Arwen for as long as we stay there." Legolas flicked the reins and Arod began moving forward at a small trot which soon began to change into a gallop. "I'm not asking too much, am I?"

"No, my love." I replied, suddenly feeling nervous about riding on a horse. "You never ask too much from me."

The golden ring around my finger gleamed as I said this and my husband placed my hand on his which also had a similar ring around its index finger. Two months after Legolas had returned to Eryn Lasgalen, the elven prince and I had wedded with the green leaves from the trees and the bright yellow rays from the sun glowing down upon us. Many thought Legolas' decision of wife insulting, claiming that I was not of royalty and thus unworthy of becoming his eternal companion. Others agreed with his choice but worried over the quick betrothal and marriage.

"My son and Keslya were announced betrothals the first moment they met." Legolas' father, King Thranduil of Eryn Lasgalen, explained on the day our hands were united. "The Valar have always meant for these two to be together and have watched over them until they finally join together on this day. It is a blessing to our people!"

The horrible nightmare I just had that morning made me realize something I hadn't known before: the Valar have never been with me.

~()~()~()~

Legolas' wish finally came true that night.

After spending nearly eleven hours riding -along with a few short breaks- we finally came to a stop near the Firien Woods. The shadows cast from the mountains loomed over us as we set up camp and I couldn't help but occasionally glance up just to make sure that the shadows didn't belong to any Nazgûl hovering overhead.

Luck must have been on the shoulders of my young apprentice that day because when he asked if we could go 'herbhunting', I agreed. The forest was abundant with them, and by the time we left the woods, the sun was nearly close to setting and Adrían's mind and my small pouch were filled with nothing but greeny leaves that were good in any medical situation.

"Do you remember when you stole into my room that day to get some mint for your mother?" I asked softly as we approached our camp. "Mint is not only useful in cooking. It can also cure burns, calm headaches, and-"

"Legolas, you clumsy fool!"

Gimli's sharp cry echoed in the air and Adrían and I drew closer until we were able to see what had caused the dwarf's sudden outcry.

"You broke the- How could you have- Augh!" Gimli pulled on his beard with frustration as he glared down at my husband who was holding a few glass shards of what used to be a bottle of wine in his hands. "Do you know how long it took me to get that? Do you know how many silver coins were spent to buy that precious liquid?"

Legolas sheepishly met his friend's gaze. "I apologize from the heart for my foolish doing… It fell out of my hands-"

"You weren't even supposed to be touching it in the first place!" Gimli pointed a shaky finger at the elf, his face starting to turn beet red from anger. "And to think that I was even going to share it with you, but now look what you've done!"

I didn't know whose side I was on, so I continued standing a few yards away from them while Adrían stood by my side with his arms crossed.

"Clumsy Legolas." He clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly. "Shame, shame, shame."

"I'll tell you what." Legolas stood and threw the broken bottle into the blazing fire. "I'll give you the money to replace the wine and you can go back to that village and buy another bottle without having to share it with me."

Gimli studied his friend for a few moments. "This isn't another one of your tricks, is it?"

"No tricks, absolutely none." He tossed a bagful of coins in the air which jingled for a second before the dwarf caught them. "If you set off now, you'll be back in four or five hours- just in time for dinner! Adrían can come with you. The boy will surely enjoy the sights of that village."

"And I shall go with you." I walked up to them with Adrían happily beaming behind me. "There is something I want to-"

Legolas gently took my hand and gazed down at me with his eyes gleaming as if he were hiding a secret no one knew. "This is our night, my love," he whispered in elvish. "We will finally have some time to ourselves."

My eyes widened in disbelief. He did it on purpose!

Gimli closed his hand over the small bag. "Well, we'll be going now. Oh, and Legolas." He stopped and gave my husband a look of warning. "Don't you dare touch my stew, you pointy-eared elf!"

Legolas slowly bobbed his head in response and watched as the dwarf and child began their long descent towards the little village nestled close by the mountains. After they were finally gone from sight, Legolas returned his eyes upon me with a smile on his lips.

"The night belongs to us." He said as he passionately kissed me.

"I can't believe you!" I pulled away from him and tried to keep my expression blank as I gazed up at him. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did I?" He grinned as he tried to reach for my hand. "That, my love, is something you will never find out." He managed to draw me close and I rested my head against his chest. "Do you wish to spend the rest of the night with your husband?"

"Of course I want to." I leaned up and quietly pressed my lips against his.

"Then I will cherish you, pamper you, and love you." He cradled my head in his hands. "I promise that tonight will be one of the most indescribable moments of your life."

"Ah, how your words flatter me!" I playfully battered my eyelashes and watched as the fire in his eyes grew. "I am surprised that you even knew how. They call you a great warrior but you're like a child when it comes to wooing a woman. You always seemed to stutter when you were courting me, but I still found it so romantic." I giggled at the memory. "What makes today different from all those other days?"

"Because you belong to me now."

We stood there, wasting away the day in each other's eyes until I became the first one to break it.

"I am sorry to say this, but I am very hungry." I murmured with my head tilted to the side. "I haven't eaten since a few days ago."

"Then I shall cook you a meal."

I stopped myself from turning sour; his meals weren't very appetizing.

"But Gimli-"

"Shh!" He placed a finger against my mouth to silence me. "Do not fill yourself with worry. I shall take care of it and when you come back after bathing in the river, you will find a royal dinner awaiting you, and then…" Legolas lowered his head until the tip of his nose was touching mine. "I shall claim you as mine."

~()~()~()~

The water was warm, just perfect for an evening swim.

My long, black hair trailed behind me as I dove beneath the surface of the stream, the small, gentle currents in the water easing my soul as they collided with me.

_Legolas knows what's best for me._ I thought as I submerged. _He sent me down here so that I could relax and be free of any worries._

As I slowly smoothed out the tangles from my hair with wet fingers, a small tune came to my mind and I quietly began to sing an old song that Slaét had taught me:

Oh! I come from the mountains,

Far beyond the sea.

I have come to find the answer,

To my silent plea.

All is lost,

And there is no home.

I shall continue to seek the one I yearn for,

And forever shall I roam.

I had never seemed to remember the last few verses of the song. Perhaps it's because it bothered me, the dreadful ending that only seemed to be filled with darkness and misery. It was too much like my life…

_My __past__ life,_ I corrected myself sharply. _Legolas promised nothing but happiness when I became his betrothal and wife._

Happiness that seemed too good to be true.

Once I had grown tired of soaking in the water, I dragged myself out from the river and dried off my skin with a soft towel. As I began putting on my undershirt, I couldn't help but notice a dark scar that ran down my right arm. I seemed to be caught in a trance and I slowly traced the dark line- until it reached the edge of my shoulder and stretched down towards my spine…

_What happens when one fails…_

A sharp hiss escaped past my lips as my fingers jabbed the small swollen scar near the back of my neck… But it really wasn't a scar-

It was a brand. The permanent scar from the dungeons in Mordor.

There were no words to describe my hatred for that place.

Knowing that the pain would only get worse if I scratched it, I distracted myself by fulfilling the complicated task of deciding what to clothe myself in.

_Definitely the dark blue nightgown._ I thought as I untied the strings around on my pack. _That one really goes well with-_

I frowned down at the contents of the bag. _There has to be something else!_ My hands dug under the thin pile of clothes, searching for the dark blue dress that I had grown so fond of. _Anything but this!_

To my disappointment, there was nothing else.

With a low-hearted sigh, I placed the nightgown over my underclothes, tying a yellow sash around my waist as a finishing touch.

_There._ I admired myself in the water's reflection. _Perfect for-_

And that was when I saw it.

It was so well concealed in the roots of a large oak that I was not surprised that Adrían and I had missed it during our search a few hours ago.

"Avelva!" I ran over to the blossomed plant like a small child reuniting with a long-absent parent. Bending down, I carefully cupped one of its golden flowers in my hands, peering down at its shiny petals with wonder.

'One of the rarest plants in Middle-earth is Avelva.' I recalled my old teacher telling me when I had come across an old book filled with countless drawings of old herbs in the past. 'It was said by my father that all the avelva plants were destroyed when the Great Forest was enflamed.'

I turned the silky petals over and gazed down at the sharp needles that lay beneath the plant's beauty. 'The thorns are the most useful part?' I had murmured in confusion before looking up at my mentor for the answer. 'Why?'

As I tucked the small blossom into the pocket of my sash, I faintly remembered his answer:

'They restore the memory.'

~()~()~()~

I saw his eyes widen as I approached our camp.

"Legolas, you'll never guess what I found!" I ran up to him and buried my head in his chest. "I can't wait to show Adrían! We'll be the first ones to see-"

I trailed off as I noticed that he wasn't paying any attention.

I blinked up at him. "My love, are you alright?"

"You just had to wear red tonight, didn't you?" His eyes grew brighter as he asked this and I unconsciously swallowed in fear.

"No, I would have worn something else, but unfortunately, it seems that I already wore all of my other dresses except this one." I paused and gave him a quizzical look. "Why? Does it look horrible-"

"No, you look beautiful…" Legolas lifted my head up until we were lost in each other's gaze. "Absolutely beautiful."

"That's good." I cocked my head, staring across at the large pot boiling over the fire. "You do know that Gimli won't appreciate you messing around with his dinner-"

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Still hungry?"

"Yes, I-" I gasped in surprise as he suddenly swept me into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Treating you to dinner."

I glared up at him, wishing that someone would wipe that smirk off his face. "I can walk. I'm neither crippled nor wounded." I struggled in his grasp as he carried me across the camp towards our tent, lightly punching him for a few seconds before I began laughing as he tenderly planted kisses on my neck.

"Wait here." With such gentleness that was so awkward coming from a fierce archer, he settled me on the soft comforts of a blanket and I proceeded to wrap myself in its warm arms, watching as the tent flap slowly drew shut as he left.

_Now what could he possibly be doing?_ I couldn't help but wonder as the loud clanging of metal erupted from outside.

"Here's your dinner, my love."

The warm aroma of freshly cooked meat drifted into my nostrils as Legolas came back inside, carrying a bowlful of stew in one hand and a small bottle of wine in the other.

"Oh Legolas!" I exclaimed as he settled the bowl on my lap. "You didn't have to!"

He knelt down and placed a hand under my chin. "What kind of husband would I be if I did not care for my wife?"

I smiled, leaning up to lay a kiss on his cheek. "Not a very bad one, my love. You have already done so much for me in the past-"

The cold touch of a spoon met my fingertips. "Eat."

I nodded and placed a spoonful of the stew in my mouth, watching as Legolas tied the tent closed.

"How is it?"

"Better than I expected." I admitted. "But I believe that I should give Gimli all the credit instead of you."

Legolas chuckled as he passed me a glass of wine. "Honestly Keslya, the dwarf can't cook-"

"And you can?" I set the empty bowl down and carefully took the glass from him. "I know I said this before, but how do you think Gimli will react when he comes back and finds his dish ruined? He's not going to be happy."

"He'll understand." He drew closer to my side, his eyes shining like diamonds that lay in the bottom of an endless pit. "And besides, what could he possibly do to harm me?"

"Lots of things." I frowned. "I don't really believe that it would take them this long to replace Gimli's 'precious' liquor."

"Let me explain this to you in a way that you will easily understand. I reckon the winemaker has a bottle of golden elderberry wine somewhere in his cluttered tavern and it'll take a couple hours to find it. Knowing Gimli, he'll probably buy another bottle of wine- perhaps ale or beer, who knows. While Gimli is slowly getting himself drunk, your apprentice will sneak in one shot of liquor- just to see what it tastes like- that is just the right amount to make him feel queasy." He stopped to wrap his arms around me. "Need I say more?"

"We should go after them-"

"No, nenu-nin." The elven prince pulled me back down as I began to rise. "They'll be just fine. Don't you think I wouldn't have sent them off if they would be heading towards danger?"

I shook my head, setting the finished glass aside. Yawning, I slowly stood on my feet and untied the sash from around my waist.

"Keslya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to defend yourself?"

_What an odd question to ask!_ I thought as I placed the long cloth in my pack. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how to use any kind of weapon to protect yourself from danger?"

I turned around and gave him a puzzled look. "Why? I have no need to. The war is over, like you told me so many times. Arda is at peace."

Legolas laughed sourly. "For how long will it last? Fifty years? Ten years, or perhaps just one?"

"Arda is at peace." I repeated, lowering myself down to my knees until our eyes were locked. "It will stay that way for many years. There is no more evil-"

"Do you actually believe that? Keslya, evil never dies. Yes, it may disappear for a while but that doesn't mean it's gone forever. Nothing ever dies."

"How about life? Doesn't that die when someone passes away?"

"No, my love. That never dies."

"Legolas, you're scaring me."

"Keslya, listen to me." My husband took my hands in his. "When I stood outside the Black Gate with Aragorn the day that Sauron was destroyed, I felt this strange presence in Mordor-"

"It was Sauron-"

"No, it was something different. Keslya…" His grip on me tightened. "I think there's something growing in Mordor."

I felt like I might collapse at that moment. Has Legolas gone mad?

I turned my eyes away. _Perhaps it is me that is causing him to be like this,_ I thought. _Maybe I should tell him the truth…_

But as my gaze returned back to him, I couldn't help but change my mind. _No. I shall keep to my promise. I will never tell him the truth about my past; things will be better that way._

Just sitting there, looking up into his troubled face made me want to take all the pain away from him. Make him forget all the worry, the sorrow… But what could I do? There was absolutely nothing that I-

Wait. There was one thing.

A strange sensation filled me at the thought. Even though I was uneasy with the idea, I had to do it.

I loved him.

He was still staring at me as if he were waiting for an answer… So I gave him one.

Drawing my arms around his neck, I pulled myself against him. "Legolas." I murmured, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Forget your troubles. This is our night." My nose touched his as I spoke and I slowly fluttered my eyelashes. "I am yours… Claim me."

This was so unlike me.

"Keslya." He said my name in a quiet whisper. "My beautiful Keslya."

I trembled as his hands slipped beneath my dress and I quickly closed my eyes as I felt his rough hands gently touch my thighs.

"Legolas." I moaned, kissing him again in order to hide the fear that was forming inside of me.

"Kes-" He paused and his hands drew back upwards, trying to unbutton a button that never existed.

I smiled. "There isn't any."

The undying fire in his eyes answered me and he watched as I carefully took off the nightgown, stripping myself of any remaining clothing until I was standing completely bare before him.

His sharp azure eyes slowly scanned across my body and I shivered as he, too, took to standing on his feet. My eyelids slid shut, leaving my entire vision in darkness.

_He's going to think me ugly!_ I thought, trying hard to stop myself from shaking. _He's going to reject me; no one likes a scarred wife!_

I hated myself for thinking these thoughts. How could I ever doubt him?

"Your beauty is liking to Luthien, nenu-nin." I heard him murmur.

Nenu-nin. My lily. Oh how I loved it when he called me that!

My eyes gradually flickered open and I sighed with ease as he ran his fingers up my legs, my stomach, my breasts, my-

"OW!" I flinched back, touching the brand on the back of my neck that was growing painful by the second.

"What's wrong, Keslya?" The worry in his voice was made clear in his voice as he spoke and he reached one hand out and rested it on mine which was trying to hide the dark scar from his sight. "I didn't hurt you, did I? Here, let me see-"

Alarm caught in my throat. "No!"

"Keslya, let me see-"

"No." I said this word with such hard firmness that I didn't even know I was capable of.

"Keslya, please. If it's nothing to worry about then don't hide it."

He had a point.

My shoulders slumped and my eyes focused on the floor for a few minutes before I whispered, "It hurts."

"I didn't know that healers could feel-" Legolas stopped midsentence and drew in his breath.

_Go ahead and say it._ I sniffed. _Go ahead and ask me that question that I have forever been dreading to answer._

"Keslya…" He fell silent for a few moments before asking, "What happened to you?"

I gave a fake chuckle." I was a very foolish child, my lord. Got trampled by a horse-"

"Tell me the truth, Keslya."

"I am telling you the truth, my lord! A horse ran me over a long time ago."

"These scars don't look like hooves. These ones are spread out more… And they're jagged. I'm going to ask you again and this time, I want the truth: what happened to you?"

Well, at least I knew I wasn't a good liar.

I swallowed, pondering over what I would say. "It is in the past, my lord."

"That's not a good answer-"

"Please, Legolas." I paused to regain my breath with my head bowed. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me. I do not wish to lie to you, but I cannot tell you about my past. It's something I wish to forget just like how you want to forget about what happened in the War of the Ring."

The dull light from the oil lamp in the corner of the tent cast dark shadows upon us as I stood there waiting for a reply.

"There is nothing to forgive." His words echoed in my ear and his lips carefully closed around its pointed tip. "I respect your decision just as you respect mine."

"Thank you," I whispered back."

"How does this feel?" He asked as he kissed the marked scar. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it feels cool."

He placed his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Did you ever notice how you smell like berries?"

"Well you smell like the forest," I shot back with a grin.

"So, do you want to continue or do you just want to get some rest?"

I turned around and playfully poked him. "Why would I want to take to rest when I haven't seen my warrior yet?"

Legolas grinned. "Of course."

And in the darkness of the night, we finally escaped.

~()~()~()~

I was in chains.

I couldn't move at all. Shackles were on my hands and feet and they were so tightly wrapped around them that I felt the metal dig deep into my flesh until I could feel its cold touch against bare bone. Large chains that looked rusty but were much stronger than they appeared were bound around my thin, bony waist, giving me little strength to breathe. An iron collar that was nailed to the mucky, stone walls was fastened around my neck and I jerked as my skin ran up against the sharp spikes that poked my throat whenever I breathed.

Even though I had only been here once, I automatically knew where I was. I was imprisoned in the darkest, lowest room located in the tower of the Black Lord's lieutenant: The Torture Chamber. The Torture Chamber was the last place any slave went after a failed attempt of escaping. Once you enter this room, there's no going out.

Our Master gives those who try to escape a very painful death. It is said that once you are placed in the black chains and fastened against the wall, you will die seeing your own flesh peel off from your bones. Many were lucky to not get that far and died due to starvation. But such was not the case for me.

Already I felt all the blood drain out of me, leaving me cold like the last few minutes one has before death takes them. Several feet-long rats scampered across the mudded floor and I felt one of them take a bite out of my ear.

This was not right. No one deserves to die this way. No one. This is torture.

Why am I still alive?

A loud, deafening scream echoed through the small room and I watched dully as a large, stone door camouflaged well in the wall swung open. The rattling of chains sounded and a small girl was roughly tossed inside. My eyes widened with worry as I saw her head slam into the wall, but surprise caught me when she quickly scrambled onto her feet with her hands rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

The girl was an elf and looked like she was close to eight in man-years. The chains around her left ankle dragged noisily on the ground as she staggered in small circles around the room.

While I watched the small elleth, I felt my mouth slowly open and I unconsciously uttered one word:

"Keslya."

That's when I realized that the small girl was me.

The child whipped her head towards me and let out a cry. "Neya!" She ran towards me with a sad look in her eyes. "Neya, is that really you?"

"Yes, my dear." I rasped.

"What happened to you, mother?" The girl raised a hand to touch my face but drew back when a low growl escaped my lips.

"Please do not touch me, little one." I warned her in a soft voice. "I am sick and very close to death. Do not touch me, Keslya."

The younger me didn't listen and placed one of her tiny hands on my cheek. "What did they do to you, Neya?" Tears sprung forth from my dull eyes. "Why are they torturing you, mother?"

"I have tried to escape. Now listen to me, Keslya." I felt pain fill Neya. "Before I die, you must know that I am not your real mother."

"I don't care if you're not my real mother!" I heard the child whisper. "Please don't die! You're the only one I have left!"

"Do you want me to stay like this forever?"

The girl slowly shook her head with her eyes lowered.

"I am sorry for having to leave you, Keslya, but there will be others in your life. You're bold and strong. You'll have many friends who would die for you, and perhaps you'll even marry a fine warrior and have several beautiful children to look after. But first…" Neya paused and stared straight into my eyes. "You have to escape."

I sighed. "But that is not possible. You tried without any success-"

Neya broke into a coughing fit. "Remember this, little one: there is always a way out." She whispered. "Don't believe that you can't escape even though you may be trapped in a dark place without any hope. There's always a way out. Remember…"

Darkness engulfed my whole entire vision and my mind began emptying…

"Neya, wake up! Please don't leave me, Neya!"

Wake up!

A cold blast of air blew against me, bring me back to my senses. I shivered with my eyes closed and wrapped my arms around my legs for warmth. But still I continued to remain cold and I quivered as another freezing gulf of wind hit me.

"Legolas." I moaned quietly, reaching a lazy hand out to pull the covers closer to me. "Quit hogging the-"

Instead of feeling the soft touch of fabric, my fingers dug into the freezing, hard ground.

"Legolas!" I grumbled, my irritation beginning to rise. "Are you trying to get back at me by-"

Then I realized that I was wearing clothes.

I quickly opened my eyes. I was wearing the dirtiest pair of trousers I had ever seen along with a worn down tunic that looked like it had been blue before it started to fade. I lifted myself up and discovered that I had been sleeping on the ground.

_Why am I…_? I glanced around and saw that I was lying by a dead fire with Gimli sleeping soundly across from me. And that was it. No horses, no tent, no river, no forest… No Legolas.

"Legolas?" I scrambled onto my feet and looked around. "Legolas? Where are you?"

No reply.

Worry filled me but I tried to reassure myself that this was just some joke of his. "Legolas, this isn't funny." I placed my hands on my hips and kicked a small pebble in front of my path. "Was it really that bad?"

Silence.

Something was wrong. He never ignored me, especially whenever I was teasing him.

"Legolas!" I found myself screaming his name, my eyes searching for just any sign of him.

There wasn't any. Not even a single booted footprint or even a stray arrow that he always seemed to forget whenever he went hunting.

"Legolas!" Now I couldn't stop myself from panicking. "Lego-"

"Keslya, what's wrong?"

I whipped around and sighed with relief when I saw Gimli standing behind me with a question on his tired face.

"Gimli, where's Legolas?" I asked him, trying to control myself from shaking the answer out of him.

"L-Legolas?" The dwarf licked his lips and glanced up at me with worry in his eyes. "Keslya, are you feeling well?"

I sneezed for a short moment before I returned my focus on my husband's friend. "Did something bad happen to him?" I demanded. "Where is he?"

"Keslya, calm down." Gimli took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You need to calm down-"

Why wasn't he saying anything?

I pulled my hand away from his. "Where is he, Gimli? Tell me!"

"Keslya, I-I thought you knew." The dwarf looked me in the eye and I felt horror fill me as he said, "Legolas is dead."


End file.
